UNSC 1st Sector Army
History The 1st Army was created in 2147 during the Interplanetary War by the UN. It was the first army to be created by the UN since the Korean War. In 2147, its main purpose was to keep peace in the Sol System. Before the Human Covenant War. the 1st Army was maintaining the largest garrison in the Sol system, not including the garrison in the Epsilon Eridani System during the fall of Reach. The 1st sector Army is in charge of the security of 1 of the UNSC space sector and maintain a garrisson on every planets of this sector. Human Covenant War It was not until the final months of the war that the 1st Army saw action during the fall of Reach. During the Fall, the 1st was in charge of the evacuation of the cities and the escort of the civilian, buying precious time during the fall. Unfortunately, the battle was lost. Two months later, the Covenant found humanity's homeworld, Earth. Once again, the 1st took part to the fight all over the planet, as well as in the entire Sol system. On Earth, the Army took part of many joint operations with the UNSC Marines Corp in Central America, in Siberia and in Africa, especially in Tanzania and in Kenya. Over the victory during the Battle of the Sol System and the return of the Master Chief, OPERATION:BLIND FAITH was planned by the UNSC HighCom, it goal: push the Loyalist force back and take the fight outside the Galaxy and finally end the war. During the Battle of Installation 00, the 1st Army sent one battalion force aboard the UNSC Aegis Fate as part of the joint expeditionary force to the Ark. During the final moment of the war, the 1st also took part to the battle of the Citadel and defeated the Covenant. During the first 6 years following the end of the war, the 1st assured the peace on the Sol system. Remnant War After the reconstruction of the Sol system, the 1st expeditionary force of the Army took part of few engagement Reach and Kanna are few of them. The 1st army did not took part to the OPERATION:HELLFIRE. During the Remnant War the First received many new vehicles and weapons. Necros War Just prior to the Necros war the unsc command created the Hadre-Karida Plan a new tactic that would allow a quit response from sector force to relieve an assaulted system. This plan also suggested to the UNSC to divise it force in different command and so the UNSC Command Earth was born, this command was of course the most important in sizr and srategicly. The command also received an contingent from the UNSC Marines corp and from the Air Force. The 1 st army was also put in charge of the command. Unfortunately, the plan's weakness would cause the UNSC Command Earth to be assaulted by the Necros. Fortunately the 1st sector army with the help from the Marines Corp and the Air Force to hold it ground long enough to allow the UNSC 1st Armada to reinforce the system and push back the Necros war machin. Garrison The entire strength of the 1st army is concentred within the UNSC Command Earth. Wile the majority of the army is concentred on the Sol system, the first also as a seizable presence on the Gliese 581 system. Sol System The 1st army maintain the great majority of it force on the Sol system. Being the most important body of the UNSCDF on the system the army is in charge of the coordination of the ground operation in case of an in system invasion. As per the Hadre-Karida Plan the army act as a shield wile the Marines corp ahd the Air force act as a hammer. It enormous strength allow the 1st army to overrun and outgun the enemy while the Marine corps use it rapidity to blitz the enemy position. The 1st army maintain multiple sub garrison in the system including Earth, Mars and Pluto. Gliese 581 Being an important system for the UNSC military and it is the farest system where the 1st army is present. A seizable military force is presnt in the system not to mention the weapons research sites present on one of the planet. Since the Gliese Defense Network is sometime called the Earth's sadows the 1st army is also very present on the system. During the Siege of earth during the necros war, they also lauched a coordinated assault in the system to knock out any relieve force from Gliese to relieve to outgunned Sol Defense Network. It was not until the UNSC 3rd Roving Line arrived in the system to secure the military installation and allowed the UNSC 1st Armada to relieve the Home fleet. During this campaign the 1st Army played a vital role once again holding it ground again the Necros force. The 1st army is present in every planets of the system. Force Composition Ground Command The Ground Force is the main component of the 1st Army.(only the active Brigades have been listed below) *First Army **I Corps ***First Infantry Division ****1st Heavy Brigade Combat Team ****2nd Heavy Brigade Combat Team ****1st Infantry Brigade Combat Team ****2nd Infantery Brigade Combat Team ****1st Airbone Brigade Combat Team ***Third Infantry (Mechanized) Division ****3rd Heavy Brigade Combat Team ****4th Heavy Brigade Combat Team ****5th Heavy Brigade Combat Team ****3rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team ****2nd Airbone Brigade Combat Team **III Corps ***First Armoured Division ****6th Heavy Brigade Combat Team ****7th Heavy Brigade Combat Team ****8th Heavy Brigade Combat Team ****4th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ****3rd Airbone Brigade Combat Team ***Fourth Cavalry Division ****9th Heavy Brigade Combat Team ****10th Heavy Brigade Combat Team ****11th Heavy Brigade Combat Team ****12th Heavy Brigade Combat Team ****4th Airbone Brigade Combat Team **IV Corps ***Second Dragoon Division ***Fourth Infantry Division **V Corps ***First Airborne Division ***Fifth Infantry Division *40 Brigade Combat Teams gallery Helgast.jpg|The UNSC 1st Field army being mobilized during the Necros War